herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger Squad
|origin = Champions Roleplaying Game |foundation = government |headquarters = secret base |commanders = Revolutionary III |agents = 50+ heroes |goals = Protect China from the forces of evil, separatists, cultists, and foreign imperialists |type of heroes = Superhero Team |size = 300 |special abilities / weapons = various }} Tiger Squad is the national superhero team in China in Hero Games Champions roleplaying fictional universe. Origin In China, all superhumans are required to use their powers in service to the state. Those whom refuse, the state designates as outlaws who will be imprisoned at best and killed at worst if captured. Upon receiving reports of a new superhuman, the state tracks down the individual and takes them to a secret base. Here they receive training and undergo indoctrination. There are superhumans whom have lived in the base since they were children. Tiger Squad The largest team of superhumans anywhere on Earth is China's officially sanctioned team, known as Tiger Squad. It has over 50 members, each of which is assigned to a field team with 4 to 7 members. These teams are assigned to specific regions of the country or the most important cities. The majority of superhumans in Tiger Squad are loyal to the state, the party, and the system. A good sized minority exists in the team which supports the democracy movement in China but are working within the system to bring about change in the People's Republic of China. Doctor Yin Wu, a powerful 1,400 year old sorcerer is the greatest enemy that the Tiger Squad has and which China faces. He has attempted to conquer the PRC multiple times in the post-WW2 era, and each time it took the full might of Tiger Squad to defeat him. At times he has been nearly god-like in his power and would have taken 6-7 teams of super heroes in the West to defeat him. Though victorious each time, it hasn't been without losses to Tiger Squad whom have suffered 12 KIAs at his hand. Known Members * Boxer: Martial Artist * Earthquake Fist: Vibratory Powers * Daughter of the Moon: Energy Projector and Mentalist * Gossamer Storm: Mystic * Dragonfly: Martial Artist with Wings * Eight-Ways Lightning: Energy Projector and Martial Artist * GraniteMan: Brick * Iron Horse: Powered Armor * Heart of the People: Martial Artist * Immensely Strong One: Brick * Leaftmaster: Planet Manipulator * Immortal Philosopher: Mystic and Martial Artist * Lady of a Thousand Fires: Energy Projector * Steel Shattering Fist: Martial Artist * Phantom Soldier: Weapons Master * Summer Cloud: Air Power * Luan * Soothing Touch: Healer and Disease Controller * Quicksilver: Chemical Powers * Mighty Hammer: Weapon Master and Brick * Peach Blossom Spirit: Mystic * Red Bullet: Speedster * Phoenix: Martial Artist * Revolutionary III: Martial Artist * Shaolin Five: Duplicating Metamorph * Technocrat: Gadgeteer * Shining Dawn: Energy Projector * Winter Dragon: Ice/Cold Projector * Swarmlord: Insect Controller Gallery Tiger_Squad,_Red_Bullet_(Champions_-_Villains_Vol_2,_Villain_Teams).png|thumb|Red Bullet Gossamer_Storm_of_Tiger_Squad_(Champions_-_Watchers_of_the_Dragon).png|thumb|250px|Gossamer Storm Winter_Dragon_of_Tiger_Squad_(Champions_-_Villains_Vol_2,_Villain_Teams).png|thumb|250px|Winter Dragon GraniteMan_of_Tiger_Squad_(Champions_-_Villains,_Vandals,_&_Vermin).jpg|GraniteMan Summer_Cloud_of_Tiger_Squad_(Champions_-_Villains,_Vandals,_&_Vermin).jpg|Summer Cloud Technocrat_of_Tiger_Squad_(Champions_-_Villains,_Vandals,_&_Vermin).jpg|Technocrat Category:Teams Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Organizations Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Officials Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Superheroes